


迷失之地

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 艾瑞克醒来，发现自己变成了人间的游魂。





	迷失之地

“去你妈的，”艾瑞克骂道，“去你妈的提查拉！”

他从地上跳起来，检查了一下自己的胸口，提查拉给他留下的刀口仍在，周围结了一片狰狞的血痂。那自己的醒来就不是因为提查拉强行治好了自己，不过艾瑞克不打算收回刚才的话。他抬起头，发现眼前是一望无际的草原，夜幕垂在他的头上，一头能直立行走的黑豹站在他的面前。艾瑞克眯起了眼睛。

“你是谁？”艾瑞克问道，“这里是哪里？我不是死了吗？”

“我是豹神巴斯特。”祂说道，“这里是哪里，与你无关。你确实已经死了，但你有心愿未了，我不愿接收你的灵魂。”

巴斯特，这个名字听着耳熟，艾瑞克绞尽脑汁地回想着，认为它来自父亲的瓦坎达睡前故事。但他实在是想不起自己有什么未了的心愿。

“雅达卡，尼乔布之子，”巴斯特说道，“你的心太重了，我不能带你走。你将回到人间，去完成你未完的事。”

“可我……”艾瑞克的话音消散在了空间中。他无法形容自己“经过”了什么，当他眼前的一切重新变成有意义的事物的时候，他已经站在了悬崖边上，就是提查拉带他来看日落的地方。

夜幕早已降临了，艾瑞克环顾四周，附近空无一人。他的尸体显然已经被移走了。艾瑞克在原地站了一会儿，决定下山。

“尼乔布”一词对他来说多少有些陌生，人们从不这样称呼他的父亲。这个名字来自瓦坎达，而他的父亲早已不再属于瓦坎达。艾瑞克阻止自己的思绪继续触碰这个柔软而疼痛的地方。

他不知道自己还有什么未了的心愿——提查卡已经死了，哪怕这不是他的功勋；他回到了瓦坎达，而且差一点就完成了父亲的遗愿。差一点。他输给了提查拉，但他不因而心怀怨恨；他是个战士，他会为自己的失败买单。艾瑞克踢了一脚路旁的草。

“我到底还有什么事没干？”他问巴斯特，“我他妈到底还有什么事没干？”

巴斯特不会回答他。艾瑞克气得笑了出来，一把拔断了那把被他踢过的草，把它狠狠地扬下峭壁以泄愤。去你妈的。艾瑞克在心里骂道。

在几番日升月落之后，艾瑞克已经逛遍了小半个瓦坎达，还对灵魂有了新的认知：他显然不再需要睡觉了；他没法与这个世界里的人与物互动；别人看不见他，但有的动物似乎可以。最后一点是他偶然发现的，瓦卡比的犀牛在他路过时突然警觉了起来，四下环视了一圈，然后齐刷刷地看向了他，眼神十分不友好。艾瑞克往后退一步，它们就在围栏里前进一步，直到它们撞到了栏杆上。艾瑞克略一思索，转身狂奔了起来。

瓦卡比在那一天花了不少精力找回和安抚他的犀牛，而他根本不知道发生了什么。

艾瑞克在那之后循着记忆回到了振金矿，正好撞见提查拉和舒莉在登船，便不假思索地跟了上去。他现在拥有宇宙里剩下的所有时间，而呆在这个与世隔绝的非洲养老院里会让他发疯，相比之下，跟着提查拉反倒成了上策。他大马金刀地在提查拉的座位上坐下，听到舒莉问道：“我们具体需要干什么？”

“昭告天下我们拥有全世界最先进的科技。”提查拉在艾瑞克身后半开玩笑地答道，艾瑞克猛地回过头。提查拉朝他走来，继续说道：“我得做个简短的演讲，舒莉，然后我们要去趟加州。”

“去玩吗？”舒莉的语气兴奋得像一只听到罐头声的猫咪。提查拉模棱两可地应了一声，穿过艾瑞克的身体坐了下去。舒莉扑了过来，连珠炮般地说了一大串，但艾瑞克一个字都没听进去，他的思绪停在了提查拉的话里。

如果他没记错的话——如果，艾瑞克动了动嘴角，几天之前，这个含着金汤匙出生的小王子还死守着他的老父亲的那一套，坚持让瓦坎达悄无声息地把振金带进坟墓里。看来手刃自己的兄弟让他进行了不少思考。能让人的立场在一夜之间急转调头的事情可不多，不是吗？

“真是出人意料，我的国王。”艾瑞克轻声说道，带着无意克制的嘲讽。提查拉被舒莉的什么话逗笑了，挥手赶她走，舒莉抱怨着跑开了，周遭的空气立刻安静了下来。

艾瑞克和提查拉相互重叠地坐着，直到艾瑞克感觉到了一丝微妙的变化——他耳中的一切声音——飞船运作的轻而低的声响，舒莉在不远处絮絮叨叨的说话声——都淡去了，取而代之的是更为清晰的心跳和呼吸声，他花了好一会儿才意识到那是提查拉的。他有了一阵恍惚的震颤感，仿佛身处火源附近。当艾瑞克发现自己的灵魂正在进入提查拉的身体时，他猛地站了起来。

艾瑞克接连退开了好几步，确定自己没有把任何部分留在提查拉的身体里。提查拉显然也感觉到了些什么，他摆了摆脑袋，神情困惑得像个年幼的受害者。艾瑞克重新靠近提查拉，确定刚才的异象只是暂时的，冥冥之中并没有什么吸力使得他们不管不顾地扑向对方。提查拉抬起头，目光穿过了艾瑞克。

艾瑞克慢慢地半蹲下来，让自己的视线与提查拉的持平。“为什么？”他轻声问道，“你为什么改变主意了，提查拉？”

提查拉打开屏幕，开始看一份艾瑞克不关心的文件。他的眼中总是有水光，好像要流出眼泪来。

他们在某个艾瑞克没留意名字的酒店里暂住，艾瑞克有幸目睹了提查拉对镜练习吐字和仪表的模样，尽管他的睡衣让他看起来有些滑稽。艾瑞克以为自己会笑出来，但他只是嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。他的父亲为此奔忙了一生，死在了胞兄的手上也没有完成自己的大业，而这个带血的理想却即将在提查拉的演讲中轻飘飘地变成现实。

“我难道还有其他未了的心愿吗，巴斯特？”艾瑞克大声地问道，“连‘我的’国王都他妈的回心转意，决定按照我的意愿开放国家了。” 

巴斯特自然不会回答他，也没有带走他。艾瑞克靠着枕头往下滑了一点，冲提查拉挺拔的背影比了个中指。提查拉，他情不自禁地想道，众望所归的天选之子，瓦坎达的一代明君，浑身上下都流露出一种天生的、旁人无法模仿的气质，却偏偏又恳切得让人心生不忍。他的亲和发自内心，他的高贵也发自内心。所有人都爱他，一个国王也理应爱他的所有子民。而这个深受爱戴的国王如今背弃了他的父亲的意志，决定向国际社会公开瓦坎达。但这可不是一个容易的决定，大笔生意会和前所未有的压力一起涌来，让未经世事的小国王无所适从。

背稿的声音停了。艾瑞克抬起眼睛，看到镜中的提查拉皱着眉，不知在思考什么。

次日的演讲无可指摘，提查拉在结束后回答了一些问题，然后直接去了加州。艾瑞克跳下飞船，很惊奇他们这次竟没有降落在屋顶上，而后熟悉的画面在他眼前铺开，滚滚而来的记忆袭击了他。

奥克兰。艾瑞克眯着眼睛抬起头，那些林立的居民楼像是时间的墓碑。一群孩子大叫着冲向他，艾瑞克下意识地避开，一只篮球穿过他的身体，被一个孩子在出界的边缘堪堪拦下。

“我以为，”舒莉的声音从一旁传来，听起来失望极了，“你是要带我去柯契拉音乐节或者迪士尼乐园之类的。”

“我会带你去的，”提查拉笑了出来，“但在那之前，我想先带你来这里。”他指向艾瑞克认得的那幢楼，“那是我们的叔叔和艾瑞克以前住的地方。”

“他们要把它拆掉了。”舒莉瞥了一眼贴在楼外的告示，说道。

“现在不会了，我把这幢楼买下来了。还有这幢，以及那幢……”提查拉指了指另外的几幢楼，“我准备把它们改建成新的研究基地。”

艾瑞克后退了一小步，几乎被刺痛了。那点细微的疼痛像什么东西落进水里，从他的心底向他的四肢百骸扩散。他最初感到的是冒犯，但他知道提查拉的这一举动绝不是出于怜悯，国王的真诚赤裸得如同新生婴儿，让从未领教过这种情感的艾瑞克措手不及。艾瑞克意识到提查拉在纪念他和他的父亲，他甚至在试图弥补自己和提查卡的所作所为。

艾瑞克仰起头，深吸了一口气。“你就是让我来看这个的吗？”他尽可能真挚地问道，“我真的没有未了的心愿了，巴斯特。我所有的心愿都尘埃落定了，严实得像块他妈的棺材板。”

但巴斯特毫无反应，艾瑞克不得不跟着提查拉离开了。

他们又在美国呆了几天，提查拉忙得像只陀螺，接连见了许多所谓的重要人士，还谈妥了几桩生意。神盾局与提查拉达成了某些协议，他们原本想尽可能地控制振金的流通，但那不是提查拉的本意。艾瑞克甚至在前来谈生意的人里看到了几张熟面孔，有尤里西斯·克劳血淋淋的例子在前（艾瑞克相信自己杀光同伙的事迹早就传遍了地下世界），他们在某些瞬间总显得畏手畏脚，像是担心眼前的国王陛下会随时把他们的脑袋削下来。艾瑞克露出了鲨鱼一般的笑容，猜想他们如果能看到自己所在的不可知的维度，脸上的表情一定精彩极了。

“我的国王，”奥科伊有一次在走廊上拦住提查拉，皱起的眉毛在她的眉眼间投下一片阴霾，“您最近的活动太频繁了，会有人盯上您的。我们的间谍发来了一些不容忽视的警告。”

“我们马上就要回瓦坎达了，奥科伊，”提查拉垂下眼睛，并没有被奥科伊的唐突冒犯到，“我要回去参加艾瑞克的葬礼。但我们要在那之前把能谈定的事情谈定。”

艾瑞克挑起了眉毛。奥科伊没有提出异议，但他确定她在听到“艾瑞克”一词时表露出了某种情绪。艾瑞克坦然地接受了奥科伊的恨——她显然不会是唯一一个恨他的瓦坎达人。

意外发生在他们踏上返程的前一天晚上。有人在观察着他们，奥科伊、提查拉和艾瑞克都感觉到了不对，但场内人员纷杂，他们只能选择尽快离场。当停车场的电梯门在他们眼前滑开的时候，提查拉的车门也缓缓地打开了。提查拉和奥科伊对视了一眼，奥科伊悄无声息地回到电梯里，按了“上”键。

提查拉放轻脚步，慢慢地靠近自己的车。副驾驶座的椅背被放下去了，舒莉的腿从阴影中伸了出来。

“不要动，国王陛下，也不要启动你的战衣。”一个男声从车后座传来，舒莉立刻挣扎着叫了起来，但她的嘴显然被堵上了。男人可能把什么东西顶在了舒莉的要害处，她很快就闭了嘴，两条腿僵直地搭在副驾驶座上，轻微地颤抖着。

“你想要什么？”提查拉问道，他垂在身侧的双手握成了拳。艾瑞克思索了片刻，他甚至没有仔细地去想什么，但他从大开的车门里爬了进去。

“我要你回去，跟我的人谈一桩生意。你只需坐电梯上去，会有人来接你的。”那个男声说道。艾瑞克在后座上坐下，让自己和这个男人重叠在一起。他瞥了一眼被男人压制在手下的舒莉，这位小公主吓得眼泛泪花，但好在没什么明显的伤。看看她瘦巴巴的四肢，艾瑞克嘲讽地想道，他敢说她的体术一定一塌糊涂。

这辆车的窗玻璃做了处理，只允许里面的人往外看。提查拉极力压抑着自己的情绪，他松开了拳头，又缓缓地握紧。他向后退了一步。

“就是这样，国王陛下。”男人说道，他的声音里甚至流露出了一丝笑意，“顺便一提，不要去找你的女保镖了——我的人会好好地接待她的。”

提查拉深深地看了一眼一片漆黑的车窗，转身走向了电梯。艾瑞克已经感觉到了男人的心跳和脉动。他长长地呼出一口气，让自己更深地沉下去，直到他又有了那种半梦半醒的震颤感，好似走进一场大火——

艾瑞克进入了这个男人的身体。准确来说，他进入了这个男人的精神世界。这个处于永冬的世界因为他的到来下起了暴风雪，艾瑞克几步上前，握住了这个男人的灵魂的肩膀。那个灵魂露出了惊恐的神色。

“克蒙格！”那个男人下意识地想推开他，“你为什么——你怎么会在这里？你是怎么……他们说你失踪了——”

“啊，这不重要。”艾瑞克咧开嘴，毫不客气地把他按到地上，“如果我想借用一下你的身体，我该怎么做？我之前没做过这档子事，有些陌生。”

“不行，不行，克蒙格，求你了……我们好歹见过一面。”那个男人抽泣般地说道，尽管艾瑞克完全想不起来他是谁，“我不能搞砸这趟活计，兄弟，我没法承担这个损失——”

“我猜一个灵魂没法杀死另一个灵魂，”艾瑞克自顾自地说道，“既然我们在你的脑子里，我猜我们得比比谁的脑子更脏。”他拎起那个男人的领子，“你既然知道我，就该知道我是谁，我干过什么，不是吗？”

“不，”那个男人瞪大了眼睛，“不——”

艾瑞克坐到了后座上。

一开始的几秒钟，他甚至忘了呼吸，直到意识到自己屏着呼吸，他才长长地出了一口气。他缓慢地转过脑袋，动了动手指。重新获得实体的感觉很奇怪，像是在操纵一具木偶。

他确实不记得这个男人，但后者显然很怕他。艾瑞克不知道自己的精神世界是什么样子的，不过从这个男人的反应来看，那里应该不是什么令人愉悦的地方。艾瑞克低下头，在舒莉圆睁的眼睛里露出一个巨大的微笑：“嗨，小公主。”

他把堵塞物从舒莉的嘴里拔出来，解开她的双手，舒莉虽然不知道发生了什么，但她飞快地窜了出去。外面立刻传来了一阵此起彼伏的响动，艾瑞克猜那是这个男人的同伙，他踢开车门，边跳下车边高声喊道：“别开枪，别开枪！”

几杆枪马上对准了他。艾瑞克扫视了一圈，五个人。他举起双手，信口胡扯道：“我刚才接到了新的命令，现在头儿想要提查拉的命。”

那五个人狐疑地对望了一眼。艾瑞克从裤袋里掏出手机，边摁亮屏幕边走过去：“你看……”

他猛地把手机砸到离自己最近的人的脸上，把他挡在身前绕到一辆车后面，三两下就解决了已经中了几枪的肉盾，卸下了他的枪。另外四个人从两边包抄过来，艾瑞克一巴掌拍在车顶上，作势要从上面翻过去，在他们忙着瞄准时又打穿了一个人的脑袋。艾瑞克顶着他撞翻了另一个人，掉转方向把枪托横拍在从身后扑来的人的脸上，趁他吃痛之时把剩下的子弹都打进了第五个人的胸膛。艾瑞克扭断了被枪托砸脸的人的脖子，拾起他的枪，绕过这辆车，把正欲逃跑的那个人也射杀了。

另一边的电梯门开了，半个身子都是血的奥科伊气势汹汹地向他走来，在看到一地尸体时愣了一下。她不信任地瞪着艾瑞克，喝道：“这是你干的？”

“显而易见。”艾瑞克说道。他开始尝试着从这具身体里出来，但他实在是不知道该怎么做。奥科伊对着这个突然开始扭动的人亮出了武器。

“你是谁？”奥科伊逼近了一步，问道。舒莉也从车里探出了头，她的双臂已经配上了武器，瞄准了艾瑞克。

灵魂理应离开尸体，艾瑞克突然想道。他咧开嘴，把枪口对准自己，说道：“艾瑞克。”

停车场里传来一声枪响。奥科伊猛地上前了一步，愤怒地把长矛往地上一捅。

提查拉没在上面浪费太多时间，在收到舒莉通过基莫由珠传来的讯息后，他立刻杀出了一条生路。艾瑞克跟着舒莉坐进了车里，随后上来的提查拉的身上却带着血腥味。

“发生了什么？”舒莉一下子紧张了起来，她把副驾驶座放平，拨开提查拉颤抖的手，解下一颗基莫由珠塞进了他腹部的伤口里。提查拉冲她笑了一下，却没起到多少安抚作用：“这里又发生了什么？”

舒莉在回瓦坎达的飞船上说明了“艾瑞克”的事，尽管奥科伊和提查拉都觉得那是天方夜谭，却也找不到更科学的解释。而提查拉则是因为不敢启动战衣而挨了刀。

在瓦坎达落地后，提查拉睡在了医疗站，舒莉早早地熄了这一区域的灯，让提查拉能好好休息。艾瑞克站在提查拉的床边，凝视着他的脸。

现在艾瑞克开始思考自己为什么要救舒莉了——救人实在不是一件非常艾瑞克·克蒙格的事，而他做出那个决定的速度可是快得很。他对那个干瘦的小公主没有多少好感，或许她是个天才，但他不关心。她在他心里的标签始终是“提查拉的妹妹”。

艾瑞克低下头，视线落到了提查拉的伤口上，那里甚至已经开始愈合了。这个人，艾瑞克想道，这个天杀地不适合做国王的好人。提查拉爱死他的小公主了，他会做任何事情去保护她。想想他看到自己即将对舒莉下手时的模样吧，艾瑞克挑了挑嘴角，他不顾一切地冲了过来，就像一头真正的豹子。一个总想去爱或保护别人的捕食者。

艾瑞克突然感到了一阵震颤。他颤栗着弯下腰，一时不知道这种心悸从何而来。“爱”这个字眼像一束光般侵入了他的记忆，叫他的父亲的笑脸出现在了黄昏的阳光里。他重新回到了奥克兰的小公寓里，他的父亲重新亲吻他、拥抱他，重新死在地板上，让他在一夜之间一无所有。

艾瑞克太熟悉那时的愤怒了，却不再感到那时的悲伤——悲伤是爱的遗产，而他从此失去了爱。没有人爱他，他也不爱任何人。他在仇恨中成长、为仇恨而活；他的伤疤既是他的功勋，也是他的枷锁。但一切本不必这样的。他本不必由恨提查拉开始，这个小国王也不过是在替他的父亲偿还的路上踽踽独行。艾瑞克是懂得爱的，在一切开始之前。

震颤感愈发地厉害了，艾瑞克猛然意识到了自己未了的心愿是什么，不禁大笑出声。他从未意识到自己想重新拾起“爱”，想拾起这个词本身，以及接受和给予它的能力。它被埋得太深了，与他的父亲一同葬在时间的角落。艾瑞克猜人们的感情总是遵循着这样的变化：他们或是一开始就爱提查拉；或是觉得他不过是个高高在上的精神符号，可如果人们接近他，他们就会发现提查拉是个赤诚的人，他的所作所为全都发自内心，他确实想要做正确的事，也确实为本可避免的悲剧落泪。他总能博得人们的尊敬，而人们总是自发地敬爱他。因为提查拉就是这样一个人：所有人都爱他，连艾瑞克都不能免俗。

提查拉——艾瑞克几乎在这种震颤感中分崩离析。他知道提查拉经历过自己的痛苦。他在新闻里看到了提查拉，这个外乡男人的眼神遍体鳞伤。他在某一刻感到了强烈的共情，尽管它在下一秒就被恨意淹没了。可恨在生命的尽头是没有意义的，在亡者的世界里，艾瑞克只为用力地恨着的自己感到抱歉。

艾瑞克忽然感到身体很轻。他不曾经历过，但他知道巴斯特来了。女神向他伸出一只手，要引领他离开。艾瑞克冲她咧开嘴：“你就是不愿意在我叫你的时候出现，是吗？”

巴斯特缄默不语，只是保持着伸手的姿势。艾瑞克用手指擦过自己的嘴唇，轻飘飘地按在提查拉的额头上。“再见。”他轻声说道。

End


End file.
